This invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly, to an electrical connector with zero insert force (ZIF) socket. When the sliding support is moved traverse, the pins of the Pin Grid Arrays (PGA) packages can be received and retained by the specially designed terminal connecting end to facilitate an easily mounting and excellent conductivity as well as durability.
The PGA socket features an easy removal and mounting of the PGA packages inserted thereof. By this arrangement, the user can complete the replacement of the PGA packages by himself without applying any special tools. Besides, the replacement of the PGA can be easily done by a user, but not a technician.
In light of this, the ZIF socket is more convenient and useful than the low insert force (LIF). The ZIF socket has been described at many publications, such U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,498,725, 4,988,310; Japanese Patents No. 1-47430, 2-197017; and ROC patent applications No. 80-2-08893, 81-1-104728. Although those socket disclosed in said patents can achieve their own objects, there are still some shortcomings.
As shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, the typical structure of the ZIF socket, the pin socket 1 has a contacting portion 11 at the upper end. The contacting portion 11 defines an inclined elastic body. The pin socket 1 is fixed to the socket body 2. A sliding housing 3 is disposed at the socket 2. The pins 41 of the PGA packages 4 are first inserted through the holes 31 of the sliding housing 3, and then engage into the housing 2. As shown in FIG. 10A, the pin 41 has not been received and engaged with the contacting portion 11 of the pin socket 1. As shown in FIG. 10B, when the sliding housing 3 is moved traverse, the pin 41 moves to the right accordingly to engage with the conductive end 11a of the contacting portion 11. As shown in FIG. 10C, when the in 41 is pushed toward the conductive end 11a, inclined surface 11b of the contacting portion 11 will make the conductive end 11a to open, then the pin 41 and the conductive end 11a will construct an electrical conductivity.
But the conventional structure can be concluded with the following defects:
1. The pin 41 contacts the conductive end 11a only at one side, hence this arrangement can not form a tight contact thereof. A poor electrical conductivity may occur thereof.
2. The contacting portion 11 of the pin socket 1 is biased to one side, a metal fatigue may occur after a period of time. The service life may decrease accordingly.
3. Although some conventional structure has been modified into two parallel contacting ends, the pin 41 shall push those parallel contacting ends outward to open it. Hence the friction force generated by those two parallel contacting ends is very large. A concentrated force may apply to the pin 41 and make the pin 41 to deform. A poor conductivity will occur thereof. The pin 41 may break out.